new_wavefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
U2
U2 – irlandzki zespół rockowy, powstały w Dublinie w roku 1976, pod nazwą U2 występujący od 1978[1]. W jego skład wchodzą: Bono (frontman – wokal i gitara), The Edge (gitara, instrumenty klawiszowe, drugi głos), Adam Clayton (gitara basowa) i Larry Mullen Jr. (perkusja). W 2005 zespół został wprowadzony do Rock and Roll Hall of Fame[2]. Zespół sprzedał ponad 150 milionów płyt na całym świecie i plasuje się aktualnie na 16. miejscu wszech czasów w tej dziedzinie[3]. Historia ''Feedback'' Zespół powstał w 1976 r. z inicjatywy młodego perkusisty Larry'ego Mullena Jr, który w ogłoszeniu wywieszonym na tablicy ogłoszeń szkoły Mount Temple Comprehensive School w Dublinie (do której sam uczęszczał) napisał, że poszukuje chętnych do założenia zespołu rockowego. Na spotkanie założycielskie, które odbyło się w domu Larry'ego, przyszło sześć osób, przy czym jedna z nich – Ivan McCormick – pomimo posiadania własnego sprzętu (gitara i wzmacniacz) od razu zrezygnowała: okazało się, że nie potrafi grać. Początkowo zespół stanowił zatem kwintet pod nazwą Feedback, jednak już po dwóch koncertach grupa zmieniła nazwę na The Hype. Po odejściu jednego z gitarzystów (brata The Edge'a – Dicka Evansa), w 1978 roku zespół przyjął nazwę U2. ''U2'' Do połowy lat 80. zespół zyskał międzynarodowy rozgłos, przede wszystkim za sprawą pełnego pasji wokalu Bono (tenor, baryton[4], lekki falset[5], ponad 3 oktawy), oryginalnego stylu gitarowego The Edge'a i repertuaru, składającego się głównie z melodyjnych, chwytliwych, a jednocześnie przepełnionych emocjami utworów, z których część stała się wielkimi światowymi przebojami (m.in. Sunday Bloody Sunday, New Year's Day, Bad, Pride (In the Name of Love), With or Without You, Angel of Harlem, One czy Beautiful Day). Single zdobyły Nagrody Grammy i nagrody MTV Video Music Awards. Największy sukces U2 odnieśli w roku 1987, kiedy to ukazał się album "The Joshua Tree", z którego już pierwszy singel, "With or Without You", stał się zarazem pierwszym nr 1 zespołu po obu stronach Atlantyku. "The Joshua Tree" do dziś pozostaje najlepiej sprzedającą się płytą grupy. Lata 90. XX wieku Lata 90. muzycy przywitali albumem "Achtung Baby" (1991), na którym bardzo wyraźnie zmienili stylistykę, oraz towarzyszącą wydaniu płyty trasą "Zoo TV Tour". Była to odpowiedź na groźbę ich własnej muzycznej stagnacji (podczas słynnego koncertu noworocznego w Dublinie na przełomie 1989/1990 Bono stwierdził ze sceny, że zespół "musi wymyślić się na nowo"), rewolucje dance i rocka alternatywnego oraz krytykę zbyt "amerykańskiego" wizerunku zespołu. Podobne eksperymenty kontynuowane były przez całe lata 90. W roku 1995 muzycy U2, razem z Brianem Eno, utworzyli zespół pod nazwą "Passengers". Jak twierdził Bono: "chodziło o stworzenie zespołu, w którym to Brian Eno byłby szefem". Pod szyldem Passengers muzycy wydali tylko jedną płytę: Original Soundtracks 1, zawierającą muzykę dość odległa od "normalnej" twórczości U2, bliższą natomiast temu, co tworzył Eno[6]. Od roku 2000 U2 powrócili do bardziej tradycyjnych brzmień, ale bez wyraźnego pozbywania się wpływu wcześniejszych muzycznych doświadczeń. 5 listopada 2009 roku zagrali pod Bramą Brandenburską w Berlinie specjalny koncert z okazji 20. rocznicy upadku muru berlińskiego. ''No Line on the Horizon Wiosną 2009 roku zespół wydał album "No Line on the Horizon". Kwartet wspierali producenci Brian Eno oraz Daniel Lanois, współpracujący z zespołem od 1984 roku, ale tym razem po raz pierwszy wymienieni jako współautorzy większości utworów. Podczas pracy nad albumem nie obyło się bez wpadek – cztery utwory z nowej płyty przedostały się w sierpniu 2008 do sieci. Zespół dozując emocje, co jakiś czas udostępniał subskrybentom strony u2.com filmiki z prac nad albumem, kręcone przez Adama Claytona. Ujrzeć możemy w nich kawałki nowych melodii, które znalazły się na albumie. 19 stycznia 2009 miejsce miała radiowa premiera pierwszego singla o tytule "Get on Your Boots", promującego nowy album. 30 stycznia natomiast miał swoją premierę teledysk do wymienionego utworu. 27 lutego miał premierę album "No Line on the Horizon". Został przyjęty mieszanymi recenzjami – jedni oceniają go jako arcydzieło ("The Rolling Stone Magazine"[7]), inni jako "bubel" ("Dziennik"[8]). Następnym singlem z "No Line..." był "Magnificent" , wydany 4 maja 2009 roku[9]. Teledysk do tego utworu ukazał się na U2.com 6 maja 2009 roku[10]. Kolejnym singlem był "I'll Go Crazy If I Don't Crazy Tonight", który został wydany 17 sierpnia 2009 roku. Ilość nagrań dokonana w trakcie ostatniej sesji być może pozwoli na wydanie kolejnego albumu roboczo zatytułowanego "Songs of Ascent"[11]. Data wydania planowana pierwotnie jeszcze na rok 2009 została przesunięta na 2010. W trakcie trwającej trzeciej części trasy "U2 360° Tour" zespół zaprezentował fanom trzy nowe kompozycje – "Glastonbury" (poświęcona słynnemu festiwalowi w Glastonbury), "North Star" i "Every Breaking Wave". Muzyka U2 to kwartet należący do tych, które zdefiniowały brzmienie rocka lat osiemdziesiątych. Grupa zyskała światową popularność około roku 1983, podczas światowego tournée promującego płytę "War". Jako jeden z nielicznych zespołów zdołali podtrzymać ten status aż po dziś dzień. Brzmienie grupy oparte jest na wibrującym, elektronicznie podrasowanym dźwięku gitary elektrycznej z zastosowaniem wielokrotnego pogłosu, melodyjnym śpiewie i typowej dla nowej fali solidnie grającej sekcji rytmicznej. Zespół U2 na swojej płycie "War" zamieścił utwór pt. "Sunday Bloody Sunday" (''Krwawa niedziela) odnoszący się do wydarzeń w Derry 30 stycznia 1972. Pomimo licznych zapewnień członków zespołu, iż piosenka jest pacyfistyczna i nie ma na celu nawoływania do walki, część radykałów z Irlandzkiej Armii Republikańskiej posługuje się nią jak hymnem. Dokonania muzyczne U2 można podzielić na trzy okresy, wyznaczane przez trzy dekady istnienia zespołu. Pierwszy trwał zatem przez całe lata 80., od wydania debiutanckiej płyty "Boy" w 1980 aż do częściowo koncertowego "Rattle and Hum" w 1988. Muzyka zespołu w tym okresie odznaczała się bardzo prostymi brzmieniami, opierającymi się na wibrującym brzmieniu gitary elektrycznej The Edge'a. Teksty z płyt wydanych w latach osiemdziesiątych traktowały głównie o sprawach wiary ("October"), sytuacji politycznej i sposobie życia ("War") czy choćby pojęciu miłości i codzienności ("The Joshua Tree"). Drugi okres rozpoczął się w 1991 roku poprzez wydanie singla "The Fly" z płyty "Achtung Baby" i charakteryzował się diametralnie różnym brzmieniem i charakterem. Bono określił "The Fly" jako ścinanie przez czterech facetów Drzewa Jozuego (ang. The Joshua Tree) i jest to bardzo trafna charakterystyka tamtego okresu w muzyce U2. Członkowie zespołu zerwali z tym, co ich wyróżniało w latach osiemdziesiątych, stawiając na pierwszym miejscu eksperymentalne, pełne elektroniki utwory. Na lata dziewięćdziesiąte przypada też okres największych tras koncertowych U2, takich jak "Zoo TV Tour" czy "PopMart". Fani charakteryzują albumy wydane w latach dziewięćdziesiątych jako "Trylogię" (Achtung Baby, Zooropa i Pop), jako że wszystkie trzy albumy były pełne nowych rozwiązań, poszukiwań miłości w zmaterializowanym świecie. "Pop", wydany w 1997 jest uznawany za najbardziej mroczną i ponurą płytę U2, choć Bono sam przyznał, że album był próbą przebicia się przez technologiczną otoczkę do sedna życia. Po zakończeniu trasy koncertowej "PopMart" w 1998 roku U2 zniknęli na dwa lata z życia publicznego. Ostatni z wyżej wymienionych i trwający do dziś okres stanowi swojego rodzaju powrót do prostych melodii z lat osiemdziesiątych, czego zapowiedzią była wydana w 2000 roku płyta "All That You Can't Leave Behind", przez część krytyków uznana wręcz za zbyt "prostą". U2 odrzucili charakteryzującą zespół w latach 90. ironię, pastisz i elektronikę, stawiając na autentyzm i prostotę przekazów. Kolejnym krokiem w tę stronę przemiany była wydana cztery lata później płyta "How to Dismantle an Atomic Bomb", uznana za najbardziej osobisty album w historii zespołu. W listopadzie 2006 r. wydano kompilację 16 najpopularniejszych utworów U2 + 2 nowych ("Window in the Skies" oraz "The Saints Are Coming" – cover grupy The Skids nagrany razem z zespołem Green Day) pod tytułem U218 Singles (nie była to pierwsza składanka największych przebojów zespołu – w 1998 r. ukazał się album "The Best of 1980-1990", zawierający przeboje U2 z lat 80. i promowany singlem "The Sweetest Thing", jego kontynuacją był wydany w 2002 "The Best of 1990-2000", skupiający się na latach 90. i promowany singlem "Electrical Storm"). 9 grudnia 2006 r. , podczas koncertu w Honolulu, U2 zakończyło trwająca od 2005 roku trasę koncertową "Vertigo Tour". W marcu 2009 ukazał się najnowszy album grupy pt. "No Line on the Horizon", promowany utworem "Get on Your Boots". Grupa znana jest ze spektakularnych, multimedialnych występów prezentujących ich tematyczne albumy. Muzycy U2 znani są ze stanowczych wypowiedzi o treści politycznej, społecznej i religijnej, a równocześnie zaangażowania w różne ruchy społeczne i charytatywne. W 2005 otrzymali od Amnesty International tytuł "Ambasadora sumienia". U2 w Polsce Zespół trzy razy wystąpił w Polsce. Pierwszy raz na warszawskim Służewcu 12 sierpnia 1997, podczas trasy "PopMart", kiedy to w trakcie wykonywania kojarzonego z Polską utworu "New Year's Day" zespół wyświetlił na olbrzymim ekranie zdjęcia manifestacji Solidarności i Lecha Wałęsy (jego historia, zgodnie ze słowami Bono, stanowiła inspirację piosenki), wywołując entuzjazm wśród publiczności. Dwa kolejne występy miały miejsce przed 70-tysięczną widownią zgromadzoną na Stadionie Śląskim w Chorzowie. 5 lipca 2005 występ poprzedziły formacje The Killers oraz The Magic Numbers. Przed koncertem polscy fani zorganizowali akcję "Flaga", polegającą na stworzeniu olbrzymiej polskiej flagi na trybunach stadionu, która miała się pojawić w trakcie wykonywania przez zespół utworu "New Year's Day". Za sprawą oryginalnej i widowiskowej inicjatywy polskiej publiczności koncert w Chorzowie został przez Bono wspomniany w książce "U2 o U2" jako najwspanialszy moment na trasie, stał się on również inspiracją dla podejmowania podobnych akcji ze strony fanów z całego świata. 6 sierpnia 2009, w ramach tournée o nazwie "U2 360° Tour"[12], zespół odwiedził Polskę po raz trzeci, również w Chorzowie (jako support wystąpiła grupa Snow Patrol) – doszło wtedy do powtórzenia akcji "Flaga", na co zespół odpowiedział wyświetleniem polskiej flagi na ekranie stanowiącym element secenografii. 4 kwietnia 2008 r. w Polsce miała miejsce premiera filmu "U2 3D" wykonanego w nowoczesnej technologii 3D, zawierającego nagrania koncertów U2 z tournée Vertigo w Ameryce Południowej. Film wyreżyserowali Catherine Owens – odpowiedzialna za oprawę wizualną koncertów U2 przez ponad 15 lat i Mark Pellington – autor wideo "One" zespołu. Skład zespołu *'Bono' (właściwie Paul Hewson) — (wokal, gitara, harmonijka) *'The Edge' (właściwie Dave Evans) — (gitara, pianino, wokal) *'Adam Clayton' — (gitara basowa) *'Larry Mullen Jr.' — (perkusja) Adam Clayton :http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plik:Information_icon.svg Zobacz więcej w osobnym artykule: Adam Clayton. Adam Clayton (ur. 13 marca 1960) jest basistą U2. W wieku 4 lat wyemigrował do Kenii i tam spędził większość swojego dzieciństwa, później trafił do Irlandii (mieszkał w dzielnicy Dublina, Malahide), gdzie poznał Dave'a Evansa, przyszłego The Edge'a. W 1975 roku, za obietnicę poprawienia wyników w nauce dostał od rodziców swoją pierwszą gitarę basową, w momencie przyjęcia do zespołu rok później prawie w ogóle nie umiał na niej grać. Obietnicy nigdy nie spełnił, jako pierwszy z całego kwartetu zrezygnował z nauki poświęcając się całkowicie zespołowi (był jego pierwszym nieoficjalnym managerem). Bono :http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plik:Information_icon.svg Zobacz więcej w osobnym artykule: Bono. Bono, właściwie Paul Hewson (ur. 10 maja 1960) jest frontmanem i głównym głosem zespołu, wstąpił do grupy w 1976 roku, posiłkując się ogłoszeniem w szkole wywieszonym przez Larry'ego Mullena. Początkowo chciał zostać gitarzystą, ale zdecydowanie lepszy okazał się The Edge, z którym rywalizował wcześniej w tej dziedzinie na szkolnych przerwach. Paul, jako najbardziej charyzmatyczna osoba w grupie, zgodził się zostać wokalistą, mimo iż w dziedzinie śpiewu również nie miał zbyt wielkiego doświadczenia. Z gitary nie zrezygnował jednak do końca nigdy – do dzisiaj zdarza mu się wystąpić z nią na koncercie U2. The Edge :http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plik:Information_icon.svg Zobacz więcej w osobnym artykule: The Edge. The Edge, właściwie David Evans (ur. 8 sierpnia 1961) jest gitarzystą zespołu, gra na gitarze elektrycznej i akustycznej. Często wspomaga Bono wokalnie, gra również na instrumentach klawiszowych. Jest z pochodzenia Walijczykiem. Swoją pierwszą gitarę wykonał sam, wraz z bratem Dickiem (późniejszym gitarzystą alternatywnej irlandzkiej grupy Virgin Prunes). Larry Mullen Junior :http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plik:Information_icon.svg Zobacz więcej w osobnym artykule: Larry Mullen. Larry Mullen Junior (ur. 31 października 1961) jest perkusistą zespołu. To on wywiesił w 1976 roku ogłoszenie o poszukiwaniu muzyków do grupy rockowej. Pierwsze spotkanie nowego bandu odbyło się 25 września 1976 w kuchni jego domu. Był pierwszym liderem grupy (ochrzczonej na wstępie mianem The Larry Mullen Band), szybko jednak utracił tę pozycję na rzecz Bono. Do dziś jest uważany przez pozostałych członków U2 za założyciela grupy – podczas koncertu trzeciej części trasy Vertigo Tour w 2005, odbywającego się w okolicach urodzin Larry'ego, Bono, The Edge i Adam Clayton wystąpili w koszulkach z napisem "The Larry Mullen Band". Dyskografia :http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plik:Information_icon.svg Zobacz więcej w osobnym artykule: Dyskografia U2. Albumy studyjne: *1980 Boy *1981 October *1983 War *1984 The Unforgettable Fire *1987 The Joshua Tree *1988 Rattle and Hum *1991 Achtung Baby *1993 Zooropa *1995 Original Soundtracks 1 (płyta wydana pod szyldem Passengers) *1997 Pop *2000 All That You Can't Leave Behind *2004 How to Dismantle an Atomic Bomb *2009 No Line on the Horizon Nagrody Nagrody Grammy U2 jest rekordzistą, jeśli chodzi o nagrody Grammy (22 nagrody) – żadna inna grupa muzyczna nie zdobyła ich więcej. BRIT Awards MTV Music Awards Q Awards Trasy koncertowe Z pominięciem pojedynczych występów chociażby na festiwalach. Występy w Polsce U2 dotąd trzykrotnie wystąpili nad Wisłą. Każdy z tych koncertów cieszył się olbrzymim zainteresowaniem, zarówno ze strony fanów jak i polskich mediów.